


Пятьдесят оттенков Кардассии

by Kristiania



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey Parody, Ferengi, Gen, Humor, M/M, Occupation of Bajor, POV First Person, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristiania/pseuds/Kristiania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Простой ференги Кварк тихо-мирно жил и обделывал свои делишки, покуда судьба не свела его с властным и загадочным галом Дукатом, хозяином станции Терок Нор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пятьдесят оттенков Кардассии

**Author's Note:**

> Пародия на "Пятьдесят оттенков серого" Э. Л. Джеймс.

Во всём виноват Кубус, будь он неладен. Кто из нас, в конце концов, глава баджорской администрации – он или я? Но обсуждать с префектом вопрос о продовольственных поставках почему-то приходится мне.  
\- С твоей предприимчивостью, Кварк, ничто не сравнится, - до сих пор журчит у меня в ушах медоточивый голос Кубуса. – Это просто ещё одна сделка. Ты же можешь заключить её для меня?  
Ну а куда мне деваться? Откажусь – старый прохвост сдаст меня Одо с потрохами. Знает ведь, что было в ящиках, не прошедших досмотр, и за сколько я продавал их, тоже знает.  
При одной мысли о въедливом взгляде дотошного метаморфа моя внутренняя богиня строго грозит мне пальцем. Я покорно поправляю пышный воротник и делаю шаг вперёд – к металлическим дверям на входе в офис префекта.  
\- Кварк к галу Дукату, - голос звучит непривычно сипло. – Мне назначено.  
Высокий, статный охранник-кардассианец смотрит на меня с отстранённым любопытством:  
\- Присядьте. Я доложу.  
Опускаюсь на высокий диван, отделанный гладкой синтетической кожей – ступни едва достают до пола. Это кардассианцам хорошо, они длинноногие…  
Каково, интересно, проводить дни здесь, в мягком, ласкающем глаз полумраке, не беспокоиться ни о товарах, ни о покупателях и носить эту шикарную форму?  
Я с невольной опаской поднимаю взгляд к груди охранника, надежно прикрытой броней, и моя внутренняя богиня томно вздыхает: эту броню можно было бы загнать за пять слитков латины, не меньше.  
\- Гал Дукат примет вас через пять минут.  
Я киваю с видом примерного гражданина. Любопытно, какой он, этот префект? Я, конечно, видел его голофото: руководство надо знать в лицо. Но вот чтобы так, с глазу на глаз…  
Охранники у него все как на подбор: ладные, рослые, глаза блестят. Кое-кто не раз проигрывался в пух и прах у меня за дабо-колесом. Может, выспросить у них, большое ли жалование платит Центральное Командование?  
А впрочем, мне-то с этого какая прибыль? Меня всё равно на службу не возьмут: я низкорослый, неуклюжий малость, есть такое… и я не кардассианец.  
\- Прошу вас, господин Кварк.  
Приосанившись, я неспешно прохожу к внутренней двери – и, запнувшись обо что-то, приземляюсь на четвереньки. Мой падд глухо ударяется об пол.  
\- Осторожнее, господин Кварк, - произносит над моей головой низкий, глубокий голос с едва приметной хрипотцой. – Не ушиблись?  
Твёрдая, чуть шершавая рука соприкасается с моей, протягивая мне падд, и меня словно прошибает электричеством.  
\- Нет-нет, - бормочу, - всё в порядке.  
Кое-как поднимаюсь на ноги и тяну шею вверх, встречаясь с задумчивым, слегка ироничным взглядом светло-серых глаз.  
\- Что случилось с Кубусом? Я полагал, он сам придёт ко мне.  
\- С Кубусом? – я поспешно встряхиваю головой, пытаясь вырваться из плена этого завораживающего взгляда. Ох, не зря кардассианцев сравнивают со змеями.  
\- Кубус… он приболел. У него, как это… баджорская свинка.  
\- Свинка? – надбровные гребни слегка приподнимаются. Гал сокрушённо качает головой, но в уголках губ подрагивает улыбка. – Очень жаль. Но, возможно, и к лучшему, что вы пришли. Я давно за вами наблюдаю, Кварк.  
\- За мной? – в горле словно застревает батарея от дисраптора.  
\- Именно, - Дукат придвигается ближе, и меня прошибает горячая, неожиданно приятная дрожь. – В вас что-то есть.  
Я машинально прикусываю губу.  
\- Если вы желаете посетить моё заведение…  
Дукат качает головой, и слова застывают у меня на губах.  
\- Как-нибудь, может, и зайду. Но сейчас я хочу от вас нечто другое, Кварк. Нечто более личное. Вы ведь, полагаю, ференги с весьма широкими взглядами?  
В груди становится тесно, выутюженный Ногом воротник мешает дышать. В памяти моей разом вспыхивают все слухи о нетрадиционных пристрастиях префекта, любящего позабавиться с инопланетниками. Правда, до сей поры он, кажется, выбирал исключительно женщин – притом баджорок.  
Дукат смотрит на меня с усмешкой, словно в нём вдруг проснулись телепатические способности.  
\- Решайтесь же, Кварк. Могу я вам довериться?  
Беззвучно выдыхаю. Получай удовольствие от прибыли, получай прибыль от удовольствия, гласит пятьдесят пятое Правило приобретения. Этот властный, искрящийся желанием взгляд… Эти длинные сильные пальцы, едва касающиеся моей ладони…  
\- Да, - глухо вырывается у меня. Дукат серьёзно кивает.  
\- Вы поймите меня правильно, Кварк. Если вы не хотите этого сами, откажитесь. Я не собираюсь вас принуждать.  
\- Напротив, - растягиваю губы в улыбке, - я с радостью помогу вам, гал.  
Правило тридцать третье – никогда не повредит лишний раз польстить боссу.  
Ох, и во что я ввязался?  
Плавным, гибким движением Дукат встаёт с кресла и подходит к двери, сделав мне знак следовать за собой.  
Мы идём не наружу, мы идём в его комнаты. Неужели… неужели прямо сейчас?..  
Руки-ноги словно онемели, а моя внутренняя богиня упоённо вертит бёдрами, танцуя. Моя внутренняя богиня – Жадность, и уж она не упустит возможности как следует содрать с префекта за эту ночь. А может, и за следующие.  
Дукат подносит ладонь к сканеру двери – и медлит, нерешительно оборачиваясь ко мне:  
\- Мои вкусы довольно специфичны. Боюсь, ты не поймёшь.  
Отступать уже некуда, и я выдавливаю через силу:  
\- Откройся мне.  
Широкая, покрытая чешуйками ладонь касается сканера, двери беззвучно разъезжаются. Несколько секунд мои глаза пытаются привыкнуть к слабому красноватому свету, заливающему комнату – и я потрясённо прикрываю рукой рот:  
\- Ох ты ж…  
\- Как видишь, того, что любят у нас на Кардассии, не всегда хватает, чтобы удовлетворить мои пристрастия. Не хотелось бы, чтобы о них узнало Центральное Командование. У меня большие надежды на тебя, Кварк. Ты сможешь обеспечить мне моё излюбленное, изысканное наслаждение? Я не останусь в долгу.  
\- О да.  
Попотеть, конечно, придётся, но не зря же я заводил связи на Баджоре? В этой комнате несколько десятков бутылок – а к тому времени, как они закончатся, я достану для Дуката ещё с дюжину.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что кардассианский гал тайно обожает баджорское весеннее вино?


End file.
